Forever Cursed
by You Can Quote Me On This
Summary: Judges Example for the "You can quote me on this" Contest. Alicewants to get rid of her boyfriend James, so she and Bella fool around with anOuija Board not knowing what they are getting themselves into...
1. Chapter 1

**"_You Can Quote Me On This" Contest_**

**_Author(s): mary-alice-brandon-cullen (judges example)_**

**_Title: Forever Cursed_**

**_Word count: 2178_**

**_Quote: Quote Thwo_**

**_Pairing: Alice_**

**_Rating: T_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_**

* * *

Forever Cursed

APoV

It all started the night that Bella and I decided to mess with the Ouija Board, mainly to cheer me up because my relationship with James had reached a new low. We had set everything up and it was time to 'call the spirits,' as Bella had put it.

"Spirits of the long deceased, we call you herein to share your wisdom with us," Bella called out in a dramatic voice.

I could barely contain my laughter she just sounded so silly.

"Spirits are you here?" she then asked, glaring at me all the while. I was glaring right back, when suddenly the pointer started to moved, pointing to yes.

"Did you see that?" I whispered shocked.

"Yes," she answered in a hushed voice. "Spirits, what are your names?"

We waited in shocked silence as the pointer spelled out, "Maria, Jasper, and Lucy"

She looked at me, completely astonished. We had actually managed to call three spirits.

"Can we ask you a few questions?" Bella called out. Then we waited for them to answer. The pointer moved to yes, and she nudged me with her elbow so I could ask about James.

"I want to be free of my boyfriend James, how can I do that?" I asked in a shaky voice.

For some reason this whole thing had me on edge. Bella and I waited for the pointer to start moving. It took a while but what was spelled out terrified us both.

"Brew a tea of foxglove, he will fall into a slumber and not remember you when he awakes"

We trusted them and gave James the tea. We had no idea what would really happen. He drank all of it in one go. Then we began to wait for him to fall asleep so we could throw him out of the house Bella and I shared.

About fifteen minutes after drinking the tea, he suddenly started clutching his stomach and made a dash for the bathroom where he started throwing up noisily. Bella and I looked at each other; the spirits hadn't said anything about throwing up, just that he would fall into a deep slumber.

Maybe he was allergic to foxglove?

Shortly after the vomiting noises stopped, he stumbled from the bathroom and back into the living room. He looked as if he had drunk two entire bottles of rum in one pull.

He stared at Bella and me as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. Suddenly his legs gave way and he collapsed on the floor and started to shake. After a few minutes he clutched his heart and gasped for air. Then his movements stilled and his stare turned empty.

"Is he… is he dead?" whispered Bella, shocked.

I slowly crept closer to James' motionless form. When I reached him I tried to feel a pulse but came up empty.

Horrified, I looked at Bella and said, "We killed him."

"Yes you did! You helped us tremendously. Thank you very much," an unfamiliar voice answered my statement.

Bella and I spun around and came face to face with two beautiful women and the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on.

"Who are you? And how did you get in here?" I stuttered.

"I am Maria, and those two are Lucy and Jasper. And we got in here because you summoned us. You invited us in Alice, and we like it here. That's why we will stay here. And you will tend to us while we are here." While she spoke, a pleasant yet freaky smile showed on her lips. Lucy and Jasper had the same smiles on their faces.

"What do you mean? You can't stay here! You aren't real! It was just a stupid game with the Ouija board. You can't possibly exist!" Bella stuttered.

Faster than I could see, Jasper stood directly in front of Bella. He grabbed her by the throat and pressed his lips to her ear. Still I could her every word he said to her.

"Oh believe me, little girl, we are every bit as real as that dead piece of garbage on the floor. Now, if you and your little friend listen to everything we say, nothing will happen to you. Do you understand me?"

Bella nodded, eyes wide with fear. At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Do you smell that Maria? I don't think I can resist. Oh, please, let me have whoever has that sweet blood," Lucy said.

Maria simply nodded and turned to me. "Alice, open the door and ask in whoever is on the other side. If you make one false move your little friend will die. Do you understand me?"

I nodded and walked to the door. Lucy followed me close behind while Jasper covered Bella's mouth with his hand. When I reached the door, my heart fell. I recognized the silhouette of Edward, Bella's Boyfriend. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I tried to keep my voice from revealing anything as I greeted him. "Hi, Edward, I bet you're here to see Bella. She's in the living room, why don't you come inside."

"Thanks Alice," he answered, and stepped inside the house.

As soon as I had closed the door Lucy stood behind Edward and wrapped one arm around his torso making him defenseless, while the other covered his mouth to stop him from making a sound. His eyes got big as he stared at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

Lucy pushed him towards the living room and I followed them. When Bella saw Edward her eyes widened in fear and she struggled against Jasper.

"Stop struggling, bitch!" he hissed, and slapped her across the face.

The blow was so hard that Bella was thrown through the glass doors that separated the living from the dining room. In the dining room she hit the far wall and you could hear an audible crack.

"Jasper! What the fuck do you think you are doing? You can't kill her like that! The second death needs to be feeding!" Maria screeched at him.

"Calm down, my beautiful. Listen, she is still breathing. If Lucy let's go of her toy, we can still have a decent meal," he spit out.

"But I want him!" Lucy half cried. She sounded like a small child that wants a new toy.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I asked astounded.

"Silly girl, it's just like in the Sorcerer's Apprentice… _The spirit's I summoned up I now can't rid myself of. _We aren't exactly spirits but you summoned us. And now we are here to stay. We've waited too long for this," Jasper said.

"Jasper, we don't have time for this. You can explain later. Lucy, let go of the boy and come here. We all need to feed off her!" Maria urged the other two.

Lucy let go of Edward, and she went over to where Maria was now kneeling next to Bella's still body. Jasper pressed his nose to her throat and inhaled deeply.

"Quick there is not much time left," he said.

As if it had been a command to the other two, they all sank their teeth into Bella's flesh. Maria and Jasper bit deeply into her neck, while Lucy stuck at Bella's wrist.

Edward starred at me in shock and whispered, "Alice what is happening here?"

I looked at him miserably and tried to block out the sucking noises that sounded from where Bella lay. "I have no idea Edward. But I swear I didn't mean for this to happen. Bella and I fooled around with the Ouija Board to find a way how to dump James, but now it has spiraled out of control… This is all my fault."

"Shut up! Both of you! One more sound and you'll regret it!" screeched Lucy, her lips dripping with Bella's blood.

They let go of Bella and came towards us again.

"Maria my dear what did that old witch say again? How can we lift the curse fully?" Jasper asked.

"The last death needs to be a life, willingly given," Maria answered coldly.

Lucy crept closer towards Edward. "I am sorry, honey, but you are in our way right now…" she whispered in his ear as she hit him.

He collapsed onto the floor and didn't move.

"Lucy, you better not have killed him!"

"Don't worry, Maria. His blood smells too sweet; it would be a waste for him to die like this. And now to you child…" Lucy said, slowly creeping towards me.

"Maria, love, do we really need to do this?" Jasper said.

Both Maria and Lucy seemed to freeze where they stood.

"Are you crazy, Jasper, darling? Don't you want to be free of this curse?" Maria screeched.

"Of course I want to be free, honey, but imagine the fun we could have with her, and with her it would be much easier to lift the curse…" Jasper left the sentence unfinished, his voice heavy with the promise of torture and pain.

Maria began to laugh. It sounded like bells, an absolutely heavenly sound, but it still sent shivers down my spine. Whilst still laughing, she waved her hand, seemingly giving Jasper permission to follow through with whatever he had in mind.

He stepped so close towards me that I was pressed tightly against his body. I shivered in fear of what might happen next.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against my ear. "Don't be afraid, little Alice."

He moved from my ear down to my neck, and let his nose trail a path along my throat while deeply inhaling my scent. I shivered again, but this time not in fear. Jasper chuckled and pressed his lips to my pulse point.

"This might hurt a little," he said against my neck, and then his teeth pierced my skin.

Sharp pain coursed through my body from where he bit me. Once the pain faded a little, I could feel him sucking at my throat. A split second after the sucking registering, the pain came back. It was like burning flames and it seemed to seep into me from where Jasper's lips where still sucking at my neck.

I screamed, and could lightly hear Maria and Lucy laughing, finding joy in my pain.

"That should be enough venom to change her. God her blood is delicious." I heard Jasper speak, but I wasn't sure, since the pain seemed to spread over my entire body. After that, all I knew was pain.

I screamed for them to kill me, to make the pain go away. But then maybe I was already dead and the pain was my punishment for killing Bella, Edward, and James. Because I was sure that Edward was dead by now and the deaths of the three were all my fault. After this realization, I tried to stop screaming, but couldn't, the pain was just too intense.

After what seemed like an eternity, the pain started to fade and I slowly became more aware of my surroundings.

"How long do we have to still stay here? I'm bored." I heard a female voice whine.

"Patience, Lucy, her change is almost completed," answered a heavenly sounding male voice.

After a while the pain faded completely and I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the ceiling of my basement. When I looked around, I found Lucy, Maria, and Jasper sitting at the bottom of the stairs. In the corner I saw Edward tied up and unconscious.

"Welcome to your new life, Alice. You are now a vampire," Maria greeted me in a friendly voice that I knew was false.

"You must be thirsty, and I promise we will go hunting soon, but first we need…" Lucy began, but she stopped abruptly when the three of them started to glow in a light so bright I had to turn my eyes away from them.

"What the fuck just happened… I feel… alive, like I haven't felt since that stupid witch cursed us," Lucy mumbled in shock.

Jasper started laughing. "Ladies, I think… the curse is lifted. We changed Alice and thus willingly gave her a new life…"

Lucy and Maria joined him in laughing. Their distraction gave me time to notice that my throat was burning with thirst. I inhaled, trying to make the thirst go away, but instead it got worse with the heavenly scent that seemed to come from where Edward lay.

My instincts kicked in, and without even realizing it, I was next to Edward, my teeth piercing his skin. His hot blood rushing down my throat felt like a heavenly gift and eased my thirst like no water could. I took deep pulls and drained him dry within minutes. When I detached myself from his neck and saw his lifeless body lying before me, I broke down. What had I done?


	2. Voting

**Voting is now open.**

Firstly, apologies for the delays, it has been a bit of a hectic month this last one. Firstly, EmraePenne was in a car accident, but is very thankfully fine, and then the new college term started for faerie kitten and helenajane182 and the last school year started for Mary-Alice-Brandon-Cullen.

So, we got there in the end. The voting is now open and will run until the 4th of October, which should give everyone plenty of time to give the contest entries a read and get voting.

Thank you to everyone who entered, all the entries were fantastic, so now it is up to you to read them and vote on which one was your favourite.


	3. Contest Winners

Thank you to everyone who entered the competition. The entries that we received were all fantastic!

Firstly, apologies for the delays. There seems to have been a never-ending stream of accidents and illnesses with all of the judges this last month or so. However, we have prevailed, the voting is in, we have come up with a judges selection, so here it is, the long awaited winners of the You Can Quote Me On This contest.

In first place, with the most votes was:

_Bella's Platform_, by **SammieLynnsMom**

The original plan for the judges pick was that we would each pick our favourite. However, as that was not possible, we all got our head together, after hours of playing e-mail tag and had a hard time deciding between _NJP00's Leave Out All The Rest_ (Which by the way was his first fanfiction and well worth a read) and _Jigsawrose's Classical Practice_, which is also a fantastic piece.

In the end we decided that we all loved **Jigsawrose**'s _Classical Practice_, and that is the Judges Pick for the contest.

So congratulations to all the entrants, and to our two winners.


End file.
